It's not fair, Gilbert!
by Delphiniumoon
Summary: Ivan ingin menemuinya, sangat ingin menemuinya, menemui seseorang yang dulu pernah mengisi hari-harinya di Rusia- RUSPRU :'))
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya  
This story belongs to me

All hail RusPru *slapped*

Pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfict tentang OTP saya hiks '''))) *bahagia*  
Maaf jika fanfictnya agak gaje atau apa  
Hope you enjoy this guys

Enjoy the first chapter dudes!  
~

* * *

Sebuah selang infus terpasang ditangan sang pemuda Albino pemilik sepasang iris merah itu. Gilbert Beilschmidt, nama pemuda itu yang sekarang ini sedang berbaring lemas sambil memandang keluar jendela kaca yang memancarkan warna langit jingga musim gugur yang sayu.

Hari-harinya di Uni Soviet telah berakhir seiring dengan pecahnya Uni Soviet dan penyatuan kembali antara Jerman Barat dan Jerman Timur. Dan kembalinya Gilbert ke Jerman, ia awali dengan semua ini. Tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa baginya, walaupun kembali dengan keadaan lemah dan sakit akibat konflik yang ia alami, asalkan ia bisa kembali ke tanah kelahirannya dan bertemu kembali dengan adiknya Ludwig yang sangat dirindukannya, Gilbert sudah sangat bersyukur.

" _Bruder_..." suara yang tak asing bagi Gilbert menggema di ruang perawatannya, suara yang sangat ia kenali, suara adiknya yaitu Ludwig yang menejenguknya.

"Hai, West hahahahah- ... uhuk...uhuk" Gilbert pun terbatuk, keadaannya sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk dirinya tertawa dengan kencang seperti biasanya.

" _Bruder_ , jangan kau paksakan dirimu tertawa seperti itu ..." Ludwig menghela nafasnya sambil berusaha membantu Gilbert untuk duduk.

"Haha tak apa, West!" senyum Gilbert. Ludwig hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lagi dan lagi melihat tingkah kakaknya yang ia sayangi.

" _Bruder,_ ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Aku menemukan ini di depan pintu ruanganmu saat mau masuk kesini" kata Ludwig sambil memperlihatkan seikat bunga matahari kepada Gilbert.

"Eh? ..." Gilbert terlihat bingung.

"Apa tadi ada orang yang kesini?" tanya Ludwig

"Tidak, tidak ada yang datang hari ini selain kau dan para suster" jelas Gilbert.

"Ya sudahlah, akan kutaruh saja bunga ini di vas" lanjut Ludwig sambil menuju ke meja yang berada di dekat jendela.

"Hmm ja" kata Gilbert. Mata Gilbert tertuju dengan bunga matahari itu, dia merasa penasaran siapakah orang yang menaruh bunga itu di depan pintu. Gilbert berusaha menerka siapakah yang menaruh bunga itu didepan pintu, namun Gilbert masih terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal-hal rumit, dan pada akhirnya dia merebahkan dirinya lagi ke tempat tidurnya.

"Apa kau sudah meminum obat?" tanya Ludwig

" _Ja_ , sudah. Tadi suster sudah kemari" balas Gilbert.

" _Bruder,_ apa keadaanmu sudah terasa membaik?" tanya Ludwig sambil menyentuh kepala Gilbert.

" _Ja,_ aku sudah cukup merasa baikan hihi" senyum Gilbert sambil berusaha berbaring kembali, Ludwig yang saat itu disampingnya pun membantunya, Ludwig yang melihat kakaknya yang masih bisa tersenyum dalam keadaan seperti ini malah merasa bersalah. Ludwig merasa dirinya penyebab penderitaan kakaknya, kenapa ia dari dulu tidak melepaskan kakaknya dari orang itu, karena itu sampai bertahun- tahun ia tidak bisa bertemu kakaknya. Tapi Ludwig lega sekarang, setelah lelah berusaha berjuang untuk bisa kembali dengan kakakknya berbuah manis, kini ia bisa melihat kembali kakaknya, walau ia tau kalau tubuh kakaknya sekarang semakin lemah.

Gilbert kini terlelap karena efek obat yang diminumnya, Ludwig pun lalu membenarkan selimut kakaknya dan setelah itu dia pun harus pulang. Kini Gilbert pun sendiri lagi diruangannya, terlelap menuju dunia mimpinya. 

* * *

Seorang pemuda sedang duduk dikursi sebuah restoran, disampingnya seorang pelayan wanita sedang menuangkan sebuah bir kepada pemuda itu. Senyuman yang tersimpul dibibir pemuda itu, setelan jas hitamnya yang rapih dan syal yang selalu ia kenakan pun tak lupa menambah pesona pemuda asal Rusia itu yang sontak membuat sang pelayan tersipu malu.

Ivan Braginsky , nama pemuda yang kini sedang duduk di sebuah restoran di Jerman. Ya! Jerman. Ivan berada di Jerman? Untuk apa? Berlibur? Tidak! Ivan berada di Jerman tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah untuk menemui Gilbert. Ya! seorang pemuda yang sekarang sedang berbaring diruang perawatan di sebuah rumah sakit di Jerman, seseorang yang pernah Ivan lukai, dan juga seseorang yang telah muncuri hatinya secara perlahan saat orang itu berada dalam genggaman Ivan.

Namun untuk saat ini, Ivan belum bisa bertemu dengan Gilbert. Ivan takut jika kedatangannya mengganggu Gilbert yang sedang dalam masa istirahatnya dan dia tak ingin mengganggunya.

"Gilbert ... " kata Ivan lirih sambil mengusap sebuah Iron Cross yang merupakan kepunyaan Gilbert. Dia lalu memandang jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 10.30 pm . Ini bertanda ia harus pulang ke hotel tempat ia tinggal yang letaknya cukup berdekatan dengan rumah sakit dimana Gilbert dirawat.

Dalam perjalanannya Ivan tak lupa memandang rumah sakit tersebut sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam hotel. Ivan memegang dadanya, dadanya terasa sesak saat itu. Ivan menghela nafasnya, mencoba menahan perasaan yang ada didadanya. Perasaan bersalah, kesal, cinta, dan rindu pada Gilbert yang muncul di saat yang bersamaan, perasaan yang sama seperti pertama kali Ivan harus merelakan Gilbert pergi dari hidupnya. Hal ini membuat Ivan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju hotel dengan cepat.

Dikamar, Ivan langsung merebahkan diri dan mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Gilbert, apa kau sangat membenciku?" batin Ivan.

Perlahan-lahan rasa yang ia alami memudar seiring dengan munculnya rasa kantuk dan lelah yang mendera tubuhnya, dan akhirnya Ivan pun tertidur.

* * *

"Gilbert , liat kebun bunga matahari ini, indah bukan?" suara samar-samar terdengar ditelinga Gilbert. Gilbert mengarahkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara tersebut, ia bisa melihat sesosok orang yang tak cukup asing baginya, sosok itu adalah seseorang yang pernah menyibukkan harinya di Rusia. Sosok itu berdiri jauh dari Gilbert.

"Ivan?" kata Gilbert

"Gilbert ... Gilbert ... Gil ... bert" suara Ivan itu semakin menjauh disusul dengan lenyapnya sosok Ivan dari Gilbert , Gilbert hanya bisa diam terpaku. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi dan gelap kala itu. Gilbert semakin kebingungan, ketika dalam kebingungan tiba-tiba seseorang mendekap Gilbert dari depan.

"Eh? " Gilbert terkaget karena seseorang tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya dan memeluknya.

"Gilbert ..." suara bisikan seseorang bisa Gilbert dengar ditelinga kanannya

"Ivan?" tubuh Gilbert terasa tak bisa bergerak, pelukkan Ivan terasa begitu erat.

"Katakan Gilbert? Apa kau sangat membenciku?" bisik Ivan. Gilbert terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Gilbert... " kedua tangan Ivan menyentuh kedua pipi Gilbert, kali ini mata Ivan tertuju pada mata Gilbert. Mata Ivan terlihat sayu, Gilbert hanya bisa terdiam memerhatikan laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya. Ivan pun lalu tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu, mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa Gilbert dengar.

"Apa? Apa yang dia katakan?" batin Gilbert. Perlahan Ivan pun melangkah menjauh dari Gilbert, langkah demi langkah menjauh meninggalkan Gilbert dengan senyumannya. Entah kenapa dada Gilbert terasa sakit, sakit sekali sampai Gilbert akhirnya terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Hah!" Gilbert pun terbangun dari tidurnya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal akibat mimpi yang ia alami.

"Mimpi? Hah hah hah ..." batin Gilbert sambil terus berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Gilbert lalu memegang kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan sampai pandangannya menuju dengan bunga matahari yang ada diatas meja ruangannya.

Gilbert ingat dengan mimpinya tadi, dimimpinya Ivan berkata tentang kebun bunga matahari dan ia pun tau kalau Ivan suka dengan bunga matahari, ia pun langsung berpikir dan mengingat kembali tentang seikat bunga matahari yang berada didepan pintunya.

"Apa bunga itu dari Ivan?" pikir Gilbert "Tidak!" Gilbert langsung menepis pikiran itu. Mana mungkin bunga itu dari Ivan. Tapi? Bisa jadi kan? Jika Ivan yang menaruh bunga itu berarti Ivan ada di Jerman? Tapi? Mau apa dia di Jerman? Bagaimana Ivan tau kalau Gilbert dirawat di rumah sakit ini? Apa dia tau dari Ludwig? Tidak mungkin! Gilbert terus berpikir dan berpikir sampai dia merasa kesal.

"Arrrgghh, terserah lah! Aku tidak peduli!" keluh Gilbert sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dada Gilbert terasa berdetak kencang, Gilbert merasakan bahwa memorinya tentang Ivan kembali muncul dan itu membuat Gilbert kesal.

"Uhh uhuk-uhuk..." Gilbert pun terbatuk dan ia semakin membenamkan dirinya kedalam selimut.

* * *

KRING KRING KRING

Suara telepon yang berbunyi membangunkan Ivan yang sudah lama terlelap, Ivan pun terbangun perlahan dia mengambil teleponnya.

"Halo? Oh pagi, Francis" kata Ivan.

" _Da_ , aku minta maaf tidak langsung mengabarimu. Hmm aku belum menemui Gilbert, tenang saja. Oh ya, terima kasih banyak kau sudah memberiku alamat dimana Gilbert dirawat. Iya, hm aku hanya melihatnya diam-diam. Ya? Kulihat keadaannya cukup membaik. Ah, kau mau kesini juga? Hoo, Bertemu? Baiklah, kabari aku jika kau sudah disini. Hmm eh ... Francis! Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membantuku, aku berhutang banyak padamu. Hmm ya, sampai jumpa"

PIP

Ivan mematikan teleponnya, Ivan lalu mengusap-usap wajahnya, menghela nafasnya. Jam menunjukan pukul 08.00 am. Ivan pun lalu bergegas untuk melihat keadaan Gilbert, dan seperti biasa ia kembali ke rutinitasnya di Jerman untuk memberi bunga pada Gilbert di pagi dengan diam-diam dan meletakkannya didepan pintu ruang perawatan Gilbert.

Kali ini Ivan sudah berada di depan toko bunga, ia mencoba memberikan bunga yang berbeda kali ini, walaupun Ivan lebih suka memberi Gilbert bunga matahari tapi apa salahnya memberikan bunga yang berbeda kali ini? Ivan melihat bunga-bunga yang ada dihadapannya, perlahan dan perlahan perhatian Ivan akhirnya tertuju pada bunga krisan berwarna merah yang begitu mekar dengan indahnya.

"Pelayan?" panggil Ivan kepada salah satu pelayan toko tersebut.

"Apa makna dari bunga krisan warna merah?" tanya Ivan. Ivan tak mau memberi sembarang bunga untuk Gilbert, maka dari itu dia bertanya makna dari bunga tersebut ke penjaga toko agar orang yang akan diberikan itu tidak salah mengartikan.

"Ohh, bunga krisan merah adalah tanda ungkapan cinta, tuan" balas pelayan toko tersebut.

"Ohhh? Kalau begitu, tolong bunga krisan warna merah ini" pinta Ivan kepada pelayan toko bunga tersebut. Ivan sekarang berjalan menuju rumah sakit, sambil mencium harum bunga krisan merah yang ia beli ia terus melangkah.

"Lekas sembuh Gilbert ..."batin Ivan. Langkah demi langkah ia lalui menuju ruangan Gilbert dan akhirnya sampailah ia di depan ruangan Gilbert. Tubuh Ivan terasa bergetar, sekarang ia bisa melihat Gilbert, orang yang ia rindukan dari kaca pintu. Ia bisa melihat Gilbert sedang duduk bersadar di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Ivan ingin sekali, ingin sekali ia masuk ke dalam sana. Tangan Ivan bergerak, tangannya sedikit bergetar, tangannya mencoba menggapai handle pintu, ia ingin sekali membuka pintu ini dan melihat Gilbert dari dekat.

"Tidak Ivan! Jangan sekarang!" batinnya. Ivan harus menahan keinginannya dahulu, dada Ivan terasa sesak lagi. Tak lama sebuah langkah kaki terdengar oleh Ivan, Ivan pun langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut, ia bisa melihat Ludwig dari jauh sedang berbincang sambil berjalan menuju tempat Ivan berdiri sekarang dengan seorang dokter.

Ivan yang melihat itu langsung menaruh bunganya di depan pintu dan lansung mencoba menghindar. Ia tak mau Ludwig melihatnya. Ivan sekarang berada di balik tembok, ia bisa mendengar Ludwig dan dokter itu sedang berbincang.

"Ada apa tuan Ludwig?" tanya sang dokter

"Ahh tidak, ini ada kiriman bunga lagi untuk kakakku" balas Ludwig. Suara pintu yang tertutup bisa Ivan dengar, ia pun melirik kearah ruangan Gilbert. Tak butuh pikir panjang, Ivan pun langsung pergi.

Ivan kini duduk dibangku sebuah taman di pusat kota. Segelas kopi panas berada digenggamannya, menemaninya bersama udara dingin musim gugur yang sedang bertamu di Jerman pada bulan november ini.

Gilbert sedang diperiksa oleh dokternya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Ludwig berjalan menuju luar ruangan dan bertanya pada dokter.

" Benturan didadanya saat kerusuhan waktu itu membuat pernafasannya sedikit terganggu, walautak terlalu parah. Dia juga masih harus banyak beristirahat" jelas sang Dokter

"Begitu ya..." kata Ludwig

"Baiklah , saya pergi dulu" kata dokter berpamit diri. Ludwig lalu masuk kembali ke ruangan kakaknya. Disana kakaknya sedang berbaring sambil membaca bukunya.

" _Bruder_ , jangan membaca sambil tidur" komplain Ludwig.

"Hihi ... Baiklah" Gilbert pun menutup bukunya "Heh, West! Apa yang dokter bilang?" tanya Gilbert pada adiknya.

"Hmm ... Kau masih harus banyak beristirahat" tanya Ludwig

"Apa aku sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Gilbert

"Belum ... " kata Ludwig

"Yah! Aku sudah bosan disini" keluh Gilbert

"Aku tau, tapi ini demi kesehatanmu _bruder_ " balas Ludwig

"Oh ya" seketika Ludwig teringat akan sesuatu "Ada bunga lagi untukmu" kata Ludwig sambil menunjukkan seikat bunga krisan merah, Gilbert merasa bingung lagi "Dan ..." tiba-tiba Ludwig melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Dan apa? West?" tanya Gilbert yang penasaran.

"Ehemm tidak .. Aku hanya penasaran siapa yang selalu memberimu bunga" lanjut Ludwig sambil berjalan menuju meja untuk meletakkan bunganya. Ah, Ludwig pun berbohong pada kakaknya, ucapan yang ia ucapkan tadi bukanlah ucapan sebenarnya. Ludwig tak ingin mengganggu kakaknya dengan cerita tentang orang itu. Ya, saat diluar tadi Ludwig merasa sekilas melihat orang itu. Ya! Orang yang selalu memberi kakakknya seikat bunga, Ivan.

Gilbert pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia sebenarnya tau apa yang ada dipikiran adiknya itu tentang siapa yang memberinya seikat bunga. Gilbert juga ingin menyampaikan apa yang ia pikirkan, namun ia urungkan. Gilbert tak ingin membahas tentang orang itu dengan adiknya.

* * *

Ivan selalu menjenguk Gilbert saat pagi ketika ia memberi bunga dan sore atau malam. Ia hanya bisa melakukan itu sekarang, melihat Gilbert dari jauh, ya hanya itu. Namun bagi Ivan itu tak masalah, asalkan dia bisa melihat keadaan Gilbert, itu sudah membuat Ivan merasa senang.

Jam menunjukan pukul 08.00 pm, Ivan sekarang hanya berdiam merebahkan diri di kasurnya ,tak ada hal lain yang ingin ia lakukan di Jerman selain untuk menjenguk Gilbert. Sambil tiduran, Ivan terus memegangi Iron Cross Gilbert, terus memandang benda yang tertinggal oleh Gilbert waktu itu, waktu dimana mereka berdua berpisah.

Disaat seperti ini. Ivan hanya bisa memutar ingatannya kembali, ingatan tentang kebersamaannya dengan Gilbert ketika di Rusia. Awalnya Ivan memang tak terlalu peduli dengan Gilbert, baginya Gilbert hanyalah bawahannya yang berisik dan susah diatur saat itu. Terkadang kelakuan Gilbert yang menjengkelkan membuatnya muak, sampai-sampai Ivan tak segan untuk melukainya.

Namun perlahan, Ivan merasa keberadaan Gilbert membuat kediamannya menjadi lebih hidup. Disaat yang lain merasa ketakutan kepada Ivan, hanya Gilbert yang masih merasa biasa saja pada Ivan, perlakuan kasar Ivan pada Gilbert tak Gilbert hiraukan sedikitpun. Bahkan terkadang Gilbert suka meledek Ivan dan mengatakan kalau dia benci pada Ivan, dan itu membuat Ivan mulai memerhatikan Gilbert.

Dan perlahan, Ivan merasa perlahan-lahan jatuh kedalam sebuah perasaan aneh pada Gilbert. Perasaan yang membuatnya bahagia, kesal, sedih, dan rindu kepada seseorang bernama Gilbert. Ivan hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

"Entah kapan aku bisa menemuimu, Gilbert'' bisik Ivan sambil mencium Iron Cross Gilbert.

* * *

Ahahahaha ... 1st chapter ends! *bahagia*  
See you in the next chapter :))  
Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 up!  
Maaf jika saya update-nya lama ya :'''))))

Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya  
This story belongs to me XD

Enjoy this chapter dudes ! XDD

* * *

Angin malam berhembus, menambah dinginnya udara malam di musim gugur tahun ini. Gilbert duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya sambil terus memandang bunga-bunga itu. Gilbert tak habis pikir dengan semua yang Ivan lakukan.

"Dasar bodoh" batin Gilbert sambil merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Gilbert mencoba menutup matanya untuk menghilang pikirannya tentang Ivan. Namun sayang, dia malah makin teringat dengan Ivan. Gilbert pun membuka mata dan menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Bo... doh... uhuk... uhukk'' bisik Gilbert sambil terbatuk dan membenamkan wajanya ke bantal.

* * *

DING DONG DING DONG

Jam mulai berdentang di kamar pemuda Rusia itu, bunyinya yang cukup nyaring membangunkannya pada pukul 06.00 am.

Ivan pun duduk lalu mengusap-usap wajahnya, sudah sekitar 3 hari Ivan berada di Jerman. Kini Ivan pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, ia merasa ada yang ia lupakan saat itu. Ia terus mengedarkan pandangannya sampai akhirnya perhatiannya teralihkan dengan Iron Cross yang berada di atas bantal tempat tidurnya, tanpa pikir panjang Ivan pun langsung mengambilnya dengan cepat. Ivan tak ingin benda kecil itu hilang dari tangannya, tak ingin sekalipun. Ia pun langsung meletakkan benda kecil itu ke dalam sebuah kotak berwarna hijau tua miliknya.

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu" ucap Ivan sambil memandang kotak itu. Ivan lalu meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

Ivan juga ingat kalau hari ini Francis akan datang ke Jerman untuk menemui Gilbert, jadi untuk hari ini Ivan tidak bisa memberi bunga kepada Gilbert seperti biasa. Ivan ingin menunggu kedatangan Francis terlebih dahulu dan menemuinya.

* * *

Pagi ini Gilbert berinisiatif untuk terjaga, Gilbert duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil terus memandang ke arah pintu ruangannya. Siapa tau Gilbert bisa menangkap basah Ivan, jika benar orang itu adalah Ivan. Yah? Walau Gilbert tak tahu pasti kapan Ivan akan datang, namun setidaknya Gilbert sudah mengira sekitar pukul 7-9 lah Ivan akan datang, mengingat Ludwig biasanya mengunjungi Gilbert sekitar pukul 9-10.

15 Menit

30 Menit

1 Jam

Gilbert kinipun merebahkan dirinya sambil terus menatap kearah pintu.

2 Jam

Nihil, Gilbert masih tak melihat Ivan. Hanya seorang suster yang biasa mengecek kondisinya seperti biasa yang Gilbert lihat.

3 Jam

Merasa frustasi, Gilbert sudah tidak peduli dengan datang tidaknya Ivan memberinya bunga pagi ini. Rasanya Gilbert sudah kesal karena telah lama menunggu kedatangan Ivan yang tak kunjung terlihat, sudah lagi dia harus menahan kantuk akibat efek obat yang diminumnya tadi, itu rasanya mengesalkan. Tapi, tunggu? Kenapa Gilbert harus kesal? Bukannya itu pertanda baik? Kenapa ia harus menanti Ivan sampai ia harus menahan rasa kantuknya? Dan berharap diberikan bunga lagi oleh Ivan? Hei, pasti ada yang salah dengan dirimu Gilbert? Gilbert merasa semakin kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Benar-benar tidak awesome!" bentak Gilbert pada dirinya dalam hati.

* * *

Ivan masih duduk termenung dikamarnya, ia masih menunggu kabar dari Francis , sungguh ia merasa sangat bosan. Apalagi hari ini Ivan tak melihat Gilbert dan memberinya bunga. Namun, bertemu dengan Francis juga hal yang penting, karena Francis lah ia bisa melihat Gilbert. Akhirnya, setelah lama menunggu telepon pun berdering. Ivan seketika sudah bisa menebak dari siapa telepon itu.

"Halo? Francis? Ahh, kau sudah di Jerman? bertemu? Baiklah aku berada di hotel ..." dalam percakapan Ivan memberi tahu Francis nama hotel dimana ia berada.

"Da, baiklah. Aku tunggu di depan" Ivan pun mengakhiri percakapannya dan bersiap diri untuk bertemu dengan Francis.

Sekitar 20 menit menunggu, akhirnya Francis pun datang. Dia terlihat berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

" _Mon dieu_ , maaf. Pasti kau sudah menunggu lama" ucap Francis

"Hmm .. Tidak" balas Ivan. Kemudian Ivan dan Francis pun keluar menuju sebuah kafe di dekat hotel untuk bercakap-cakap. Kini dua cangkir teh sudah berada di hadapan mereka, dan ini adalah awal mereka memulai percakapan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gilbert?" tanya Francis.

"Kuharap semakin membaik, aku tidak melihatnya hari ini" balas Ivan sambil mengambil cangkir tehnya.

"Hmm, begitu ya? Jadi selama kau di Jerman apa saja yang kau lakukan?" tanya Francis.

"Hanya memberi bunga dan melihatnya dari balik pintu... Lagi pula kau menyuruhku untuk tak bertemu dengannya dulu kan hehem? Hmm, dan lagi pula aku juga tak ingin menganggunya" balas Ivan sambil memasang senyumnya. Francis sungguh sangat terkejut, ia ingat kalau ia menyuruh Ivan untuk tak menemui Gilbert dahulu. Dan entah kenapa? Saat itu, Francis merasa sedikit bersalah kepada Ivan.

"Hmm maaf ya, bukannya aku tidak suka kau atau apa? Kau tau kan bagaimana Ludwig?" kata Francis sambil menekuk lesu kepalanya.

"Tak apa, ini juga sudah lebih dari cukup. Bisa melihat Gilbert saja aku sudah merasa bersyukur" Ivan berusaha meyakinkan Francis supaya tak merasa bersalah.

Francis yang melihat ekspresi Ivan saat itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Awalnya memang ia tak ingin memberi alamat dimana Gilbert dirawat, namun setelah Ivan terus berusaha dan berjanji tak akan menemui Gilbert dahulu saat itu, akhirnya Francis memberikannya. Francis tak berpikir bahwa Ivan benar-benar melakukannnya.

"Francis?" panggilan Ivan menyadarkan Francis dari lamunannya.

"Ehh ya?" balas Francis cepat.

"Tehmu, keburu dingin hm" kata Ivan. Francis pun langsung sadar dan mengambil teh yang ada dihadapannya.

"Oh ya, kau tau? Aku tidak mengabari Gilbert atau Ludwig kalau aku sedang ada di Jerman haha" ucap Francis

"Hmm ..." Ivan hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Francis.

"Aku akan menelepon Ludwig ketika aku akan menjenguk Gilbert... upss" tiba-tiba Francis merasa tak enak dengan Ivan dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

"Maaf kan aku" lanjut Francis sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Sudah kubilang itu tak masalah Francis" Ivan berusaha memasang senyumnya kembali, namun kali ini senyumnya sungguh ia paksakan. Sungguh hatinya merasakan rasa sesak yang tak terkira. Ia tau bahwa tak bisa bertemunya ia dengan Gilbert juga kesalahannya, namun tetap saja. Ivan merasa ini sedikit tak adil baginya. Harus menahan, menahan dan terus menahan. Entah sampai kapan? Ivan sendiri tak tau.

"Uhh ..." Francis mendadak lesu lagi karena dirinya sendiri.

"Ahaha ... Sudah-sudah" kata Ivan sambil berusaha menepuk pundak Francis. Ivan masih menepuk-nepuk pundak Francis, sampai akhirnya tepukan Ivan berhenti dan tak ia rasakan lagi, berhenti seiring dengan terdengarnya suara orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Ehh? Ada yang memanggilku?" tanya Francis pada Ivan. Ivan yang saat itu juga terkejut hanya bisa tersenyum dan menyapa orang tersebut.

"Hai, Ludwig" kata Ivan sambil melambai pada si pemilik nama itu. Francis yang belum menyadari siapa orang yang memanggilnya saat itu, seketika mendengar Ivan memanggil nama Ludwig pun langsung berbalik arah.

" _MON DIEU_! LUUUDWIIIG!" teriak Francis didalam hatinya. Tubuhnya bak tersambar petir setelah melihat orang itu adalah Ludwig. Sementara Ludwig yang terlihat bingung hanya bisa berdiam diri saja dan tak membalas sapaan Ivan.

Setelah adegan dramatis antara mereka bertiga. Kini Ivan, Ludwig, dan Francis duduk bersama. Suasana saat itu juga terlihat sangat kaku, bahkan pelayan di kafe tersebut sampai terlihat canggung dan bingung ketika melayani mereka. Francis hanya bisa gigit jari dan melihat ke arah Ivan dan Ludwig secara bergantian, sungguh saat ini Francis bingung harus berkata apa. Namun karena ia sudah mulai tak tahan dengan suasana canggung ini, akhirnya Francis pun mulai memulai percakapan.

"Ahh Ludwig, bagaimana keadaan Gilbert?" tanya Francis

"Lumayan membaik ... " balas Ludwig singkat "Ahh ya, dan ada orang yang selalu memberinya bunga, dan entah mengapa kulihat itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik, yah walau dia masih harus banyak beristirahat " lanjut Ludwig sambil melirik kearah Ivan. Francis yang tau Ludwig sedang menyindir Ivan pun langsung melirik Ivan sambil mencoba menahan nafasnya. Ivan hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ahh itu bagus ...haha-ha" kata Francis

"Francis, sejak kapan kau ada di Jerman? Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar?" tanya Ludwig.

"Ahh itu ... tadi pagi, ta-tadinya aku ingin mengabarimu ketika aku akan menjenguk Gilbert. Ehh, tau nya aku bertemu denganmu disini hahahaha" balas Francis sambil berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan tawanya.

"Begitu?" kata Ludwig.

"Ya ... hahaha" balas Francis dengan canggung.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, aku mau melihat keadaannya" Ludwig pun berdiri, Francis pun juga.

"Ehh ... Aku juga ingin melihatnya" sergap Francis. Namun seketika Francis ingat dengan Ivan, dan ia langsung mencoba mengajaknya.

"Ivan, bagaimana denganmu?" lanjut Francis.

"Hmm ... Kau saja Francis. Aku ada urusan, aku akan menyusul" balas Ivan. " jika itu memungkinkan ..." Ivan pun berdiri lalu pamit untuk pergi dulu sebelum Ludwig dan Francis pergi.

"Kau yakin? Ba-baiklah, sampai jumpa" ucap Francis kepada Ivan, Ivan hanya tersenyum sambil berbalik arah sekilas. Sungguh Francis tau kalau Ivan sedang berbohong. Apalagi urusan Ivan selain melihat Gilbert disini?. Ludwig yang disamping Francis hanya terdiam dan memandang kepergian Ivan.

"Hah ..." desah Ludwig. Entah kenapa Ludwig merasa bingung dengan tingkah kedua orang tersebut. Ya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya dan orang yang baru saja ditemuinya, Ivan Braginsky. Ludwig memang tak terlalu menyukai Ivan, namun rasa tak sukanya tak membuatnya tak ingin menatap wajah orang yang sudah menahan kakaknya waktu itu, tidak sama sekali. Ludwig juga sadar bahwa terpisahnya ia dengan kakaknya juga hukuman baginya karena kesalah yang ia perbuat.

* * *

Gilbert tiba-tiba terbangun, terbangun lalu terbatuk. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan sakit. Tak ada orang saat itu, Ludwig pun sedang dalam perjalanan. Gilbert berusaha duduk, batuknya terasa makin parah dan ia pun sudah tak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya, perlahan tangan Gilbert mencoba meraih tombol Nurse Call di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, ia terus mencoba meraih tombol tersebut sampai akhirnya Gilbert bisa menekannya walau ia sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Arrgghh..." Gilbert pun meringkuk kesakitan di bawah tempat tidurnya, pandangannya mulai kabur, rasa sakit dibadannya semakin terasa menyiksa dirinya. Gilbert pun sempat memandang bunga itu, bunga pemberian Ivan.

"I-van..." bisik Gilbert sangat lirih. Entah karena apa Gilbert memanggil nama Ivan,Gilbert tak tau dan tak mau tau, ia hanya ingin memanggil nama orang itu. Perlahan pandangannya semakin kabur, tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, disusul dengan teriakkan para medis dan terakhir suara adiknya dan Francis yang baru datang, dan saat itu juga hilanglah kesadaran Gilbert.

Ludwig terlihat sangat tak tenang, dia bolak-balik melihat kakaknya yang dikerumuni oleh dokter dan suster dari balik pintu, kakinya selalu ia ketuk-ketukan ke lantai, dan tangannya juga tak mau berdiam diri. Francis hanya bisa memberitahu Ludwig kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, ia juga tak menyangka kedatangannya untuk menemui Gilbert harus diwarnai dengan kejadian tak mengenakkan ini. Francis juga memikirkan Ivan pada saat itu, Ivan pasti tak kalah khawatirnya dengan Ludwig dan juga dia jika Ivan berada disini.

* * *

Pemuda Rusia itu kini berjalan menuju kamar hotelnya, pandangannya terlihat kosong. Dan seperti biasa, rasa sesak menghampiri hatinya lagi, namun kali ini rasa itu dibarengi dengan rasa gelisah.

Dan itu membuat langkah Ivan pun terhenti, Ivan merasa semakin tak enak dengan perasaan yang menghampirinya. Entah kenapa Ivan ingin sekali melihat Gilbert, namun ia seketika teringat bahwa Ludwig ada disana.

Ivan pun menunduk, bersandar di dinding lorong hotel. Seorang penghuni hotel lain pun sampai memandang penuh tanya pada Ivan. Ivan terus menunduk dan terus berpikir, perasaannya semakin campur aduk, Ivan pun mengambil kotak kecil yang berisi Iron Cross Gilbert, ia terus memandang benda itu. Ivan pun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat keluar dari hotel untuk menemui Gilbert. Ivan tak peduli jika ada Ludwig disana, ia sudah tak tahan ingin melihat keadaan Gilbert dan menghilang kan rasa gelisah ini yang entah kenapa tertuju pada Gilbert.

* * *

Gilbert kini berbaring tak sadarkan diri, alat bantu pernafasan pun terpasang untuk membantu Gilbert bernafas. Kondisi badan Gilbert menurun drastis akibat dari cedera dada yang dideritanya.

Sementara Ludwig kini duduk dengan frustasi, tangannya terus meremas kepalanya. Francis yang ada disampingnya pun terus menguatkan Ludwig.

"Tenang Ludwig, Gilbert akan baik-baik saja" kata Francis. Ludwig pun hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus berdoa.

Setelah selesai menangani Gilbert, sang dokter pun akhirnya keluar dari ruang perawatan Gilbert. Ludwig yang melihatnya pun langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut dengan cepat.

"Ba-bagimana dengan keadaan kakak ku dokter?!" tanya Ludwig sedikit berteriak sambil memegang pundak sang dokter.

"Kumohon anda untuk tenang Tn. Ludwig. Hah ... cedera dada yang dialaminya memburuk, ini membuat pernafasannya semakin terganggu dan menyebabkan sesak..." dokter pun terus menjelaskan hasil pemeriksaannya pada Ludwig , Ludwig makin menggelengkan kepalanya "Kami sudah menanganginya sesuai prosedur, kami harap Tn. Beilschmidt cepat sadar dan kami berharap yang terbaik untuknya. Saya permisi dulu..." pamit sang dokter sambil menguatkan Ludwid.

Badan Ludwig kini terasa lemas, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Gilbert . Seorang suster masih berada didalam sana mengecek peralatan yang dipasang ditubuh Gilbert. Ludwig masih belum diperbolehkan masuk untuk melihat kakaknya, dan terpaksa terus menunggu diluar bersama Francis.

* * *

Ivan melangkah kan kakinya cepat menuju rumah sakit, begitu cepat sampai ia menabrak seseorang di jalan.

"Hei! Perhatikan langkahmu..!" teriak orang tersebut. Ivan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin mengubris orang itu pun hanya terus berjalan sambil melambai tangannya tak peduli jika orang itu semakin kesal dengan tingkahnya.

Ivan terus menggenggam kotak itu, terus berjalan dan berjalan dan akhirnya Ivan pun berlari. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, jantung Ivan semakin berdetak cepat, nafasnya juga merasa berat akibat berlari saat menuju rumah sakit. Lorong rumah sakit terus ia telusuri, sampai akhirnya ia melihat Ludwig dan Francis yang sedang duduk lesu di luar ruang perawatan Gilbert.

Ivan perlahan menuju ke tempat Ludwig dan Francis berada, Francis yang sadar ada seseorang yang mendekatinya pun langsung melihat ke arah orang tersebut.

"Ivan?" Francis sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Ivan. Disusul dengan Ludwig yang berada di sampingnya.

"Gilbert? hosh ... hoshh bagaimana keadaannya? Hosh hosh hosh ... " tanya Ivan sambil terus mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ivan pun lalu berjalan menuju ruangan Gilbert, sebelum sampai tangannya ditarik oleh Ludwig.

"Kau... kau tidak boleh melihatnya" kata Ludwig lirih "Dia sedang kritis..." lanjutnya sambil menunduk. Ivan yang mendengar kata itu dari Ludwig pun sangat terkejut, ia menarik tangannya dari Ludwig, langkahnya perlahan menuju pintu ruang perawatan Gilbert. Merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang Ivan liat dibalik kaca pintu saat ini, ia merasa air matanya merembas keluar.

Ivan bisa melihat Gilbert berbaring tak sadarkan diri disana ditemani alat bantu pernafasan. Kaki Ivan terasa lemas, ia pun duduk tersungkur di samping pintu itu. Ivan terus menunduk dan menunduk, memeluk erat kedua kakinya dan kotak kecil itu ditangannya.

"Tidak Gilbert ... aku belum berbicara denganmu" gumam Ivan.

Ludwig dan Francis hanya bisa memandang Ivan dengan tatapan iba, mereka bertiga sama-sama merasakan kekhawatiran yang sangat luar biasa. Francis melangkah kan kakinya menuju Ivan, ia lalu memegang pundak Ivan, mencoba menyemangatinya juga.

"Dia pasti akan sadar Ivan, kita semua berharap yang terbaik untuknya" Ivan masih terus menunduk ketika Francis mengatakan hal itu, pikiran Ivan saat ini begitu tak karuan. Merasa kalau hukuman yang diberikan tak adik untuknya, seandainya waktu itu Ivan tak membiarkan Gilbert berjalan sendiri dalam keadaan seperti itu. Namun saat itu juga, ia tak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya, itu adalah keinginan Gilbert dan mau tak mau Ivan tak bisa menolaknya.

Seorang suster keluar dari ruangan Gilbert, serentak ketiga orang yang sudah menunggu di luar pun langsung berkerumun ke arah suster tersebut.

"Kalian sudah diperbolehkan masuk, harap jangan gaduh" kata suster tersebut.

Merek bertiga pun mengangguk, setelah suster pergi dari hadapan mereka. Seketika Ivan pun langsung masuk ke ruangan Gilbert. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi menahan kerinduan dan ke khawatiran pada pemuda Jerman itu, ia bahkan juga tak peduli dengan pandangan Ludwig kepada saat ini.

Ludwig yang melihat kejadian itu pun sedikit terkejut, Ludwig ingin melangkah juga ke ruangan kakaknya itu namun Francis menahannya. Ludwig yang bingung dengan sikap Francis hanya bisa memandang Francis dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ludwig, biarkan Ivan melihatnya. Sekali ini ... kumohon" Francis meminta dengan penuh pengertian kepada Ludwig, Ludwig pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mengerti bahwa Ivan ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya, akhirnya Ludwig pun membiarkannya.

"Baiklah ..." Ludwig dan Francis pun akhirnya duduk, membiarkan Ivan di dalam sana.

Ivan kini telah berada di samping tempat tidur Gilbert, Ivan berusaha keras menahan air matanya. Disentuhnya tangan Gilbert, jemarinya ia genggam. Ivan lalu menunduk sambil meletakkan tangan Gilbert di kepalanya.

"Hei ... Gilbert" kata Ivan lirih, Ivan semakin memegang erat tangan Gilbert "Maafkan aku ..." lanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini haha... hiks" Ivan sungguh tak bisa menahan air matanya kali ini. Ia sudah tak kuat menahan perasaan yang selama ini ia tahan. Ivan tak menyangka ia menemui Gilbert dalam keadaan seperti ini, Ivan kini hanya bisa berharap agar Gilbert sadar, hanya itu. Walau jauh di dalam hatinya ia jua ingin bisa berbicara dengan Gilbert dan mengembalikan Iron Cross Gilbert yang tak sengaja ia tinggalkan di tempat itu.

* * *

Hiks ... author update-nya kayak siput :''')))  
See you in the next chapter ... thank a lof for reading this story guys :DD  
Mind to RnR? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 :

Setelah lama melihat Gilbert, akhirnya Ivan pun keluar. Ludwig yang saat itu sudah tak kuasa menahan kekhawatirannya pada kakaknya pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan kakaknya. Francis yang masih berada ditempatnya pun kini melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan Ivan.

"Ivan, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat sangat tidak baik" tanya Francis yang sedikit khawatir dengan Ivan.

"Aku memang tidak dalam keadaan baik sekarang. Francis? Bisakah kau memberikan ini pada Ludwig?" Ivan memberikan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Francis. Francis pun membuka kotak kecil itu dan melihat benda yang ada didalamnya, Iron cross Gilbert.

"Tidak Ivan..." Ivan terlihat kecewa dengan penolakan Francis.

"Bukan karena aku tak mau. Tapi kurasa... kau yang harus memberikan ini kepada Ludwig, kau harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Bicaralah baik-baik dengan Ludwig, aku yakin dia pasti akan mengerti Ivan. Kumohon jangan pergi begitu saja." Lanjut Francis.

Ivan berpikir sejenak, pernyataan Francis memang benar. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, Ivan memang tak suka dengan semua ini. Namun terkadang rasa bersalahnya membuatnya hatinya tak enak dengan mereka.

"Da, sebaiknya memang begitu," balas Ivan.

Francis lalu meraih sebuah secarik kertas memo dan ballpoint di kantung celananya, ia terlihat menuliskan sesuatu dalam kertas tersebut. Ivan masih terdiam melihat kegiatan Francis didepannya.

"Ini .. ini nomor telepon Ludwig, kau bisa menghubunginya." Francis lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas itu kepada Ivan sambil tersenyum. Ivan pun lalu tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Selesaikan dengan baik, menghindar itu bukanlah jalan keluar dari sebuah masalah" kata Francis sambil menepuk pundak Ivan.

"Terima kasih banyak Francis," kata Ivan sambil.

"Hmm... itu tak seberapa Ivan. Nah, sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang dulu, kau terlihat sangat lelah, beristirahatlah. Aku akan memberitahumu tentang keadaan Gilbert nanti, tenang saja."

"Baiklah..." Ivan pun akhirnya pamit untuk kembali ke hotelnya, sementara Francis langsung masuk kedalam ruangan Gilbert menyusul Ludwig.

Malam berganti pagi, dua pemuda Jerman itu masih terlelap. Seorang suster mengetuk pintu, membangunkan salah satu pemuda Jerman yang bernama Ludwig. Ludwig yang setengah sadar pun langsung berdiri menyambut sang suster yang akan memeriksa keadaan kakaknya.

"Tuan, harap tunggu diluar terlebih dahulu" kata sang suster. Ludwig yang mengertipun tanpa berkata sepatah katapun hanya mengangguk lalu keluar. Sudah seharian dia menunggu kakaknya, namun kakaknya belum kunjung sadar. Francis sudah pulang ke hotelnya sejak kemarin sore. Ludwig masih duduk menunggu sampai suster keluar, dia lalu berdiri dan langsung menanyakan keadaan kakaknya.

"Apa ada perkembangan dengan kakakku?" tanya Ludwig.

"Keadaannya sudah mulai membaik, pernafasannya sudah mulai teratur. Tinggal menunggu Tn. Beilschimdt sadar" jelas sang suster sambil tersenyum. Ludwig merasa lega dengan jawaban sang suster, kini ia langsung masuk kedalam ruangan kakaknya. Mengusap kening kakaknya dan tersenyum.

" _Bruder ..._ aku pamit pergi dulu" ucap Ludwig.

15 menit perjalan dari rumah sakit menuju rumahnya. Ludwig pun langsung membersihkan diri.

Telepon sudah berada dihadapan Ivan, dia masih merasa ragu untuk menelpon Ludwig. Ivan terus mengusap-usap bibirnya, terus berpikir dan berpikir sampai akhirnya dia pun mengambil gagang telepon dihadapannya dan mulai memutar nomor.

TUT TUUUUUUUUT

Bunyi telefon tersambung masih terus terdengar sampai memunculkan suara pemilik nomor tersebut.

"Halo?" suara Ludwig menggema ditelinga Ivan. Ivan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mulai berbicara.

"Halo Ludwig, ini aku Ivan Braginsky. Bisa kita bertemu? ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." jawab Ivan. Saat itu Ludwig masih terdiam, tak ada jawaban darinya, merasa tak ada jawaban dari Ludwig, Ivan mulai merasa gelisah.

"Baiklah, dimana?" balas Ludwig. Ivan pun merasa lega dengan jawaban Ludwig. Ivan dan Ludwig pun menentukan jam dan dimana mereka akan bertemu. Mereka akan bertemu pada jam 2 siang dan di kafe dimana Francis, Ivan, Ludwig tak sengaja bertemu kemarin. Sebelum Ivan menutup teleponnya, ia pun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ludwig.

Jam menunjukan pukul 14.00. Setelah menjenguk Gilbert, kini ia harus pergi meninggalkan kakaknya dan menemui Ivan.

" _Bruder_ , hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan orang itu. Dia bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, aku tidak tau apa masalahnya, tapi kupikir ini tentang dirimu" Ludwig berhenti sejenak dan memandang wajah kakaknya dengan lekat '' Hah, baiklah ... aku pergi dulu" ucap Ludwig sambil membenarkan selimut kakaknya.

Ivan kini sudah berada di kafe, ia sengaja datang lebih awal dari Ludwig. Tak lama, Ludwig pun muncul.

"Ah Ludwig, terima kasih sudah mau datang'' kata Ivan sambil terus memerhatikan Ludwig yang ada didepannya. Ludwig hanya diam lalu duduk dihadapan Ivan. Ivan yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Ludwig pun seolah-olah tidak peduli.

"Ada yang ingin kau pesan?" lanjut Ivan. Ivan lalu memandang Ludwig yang ada didepannya, Ivan terlihat canggung karena Ludwig sekarang menatapnya aneh seperti itu.

"Kopi ..." balas Ludwig.

"Eh, kopi? Baiklah aku juga" Ivan pun langsung memanggil pelayan kafe untuk memesan kopi, sebenarnya Ivan tak terlalu menyukai kopi, ia lebih menyukai teh ketimbang kopi. Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini dia ingin memesan kopi. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Ivan pun lalu memulai pembicaraannya dengan Ludwig.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gilbert?" tanya Ivan.

"Dia masih belum sadar" hati Ivan merasa sesak mendengarnya.

"Tapi keadaannya sudah mulai membaik. Alat bantu pernafasannya sudah diangkat" lanjut Ludwig. Terbesit rasa lega di dalam hati Ivan sekarang, ditambah Ludwig juga tak segan memberi tahu Ivan mengenai keadaanya kakaknya padanya.

"Syukurlah ... " kata Ivan lirih. Suasana kembali sunyi, bahkan setalah pesanan mereka datang suasananya tetap masih sunyi. Mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing sampai akhirnya Ludwig pun bertanya pada Ivan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Ludwig. Benar juga, kenapa Ivan jadi lupa akan hal itu. Ah, benar! Ivan harus segera mengatakannya.

"Ahh iya, maaf" balas Ivan sambil tersenyum kecil. Ivan pun mengambil cangkir kopinya, meminumnnya, lalu menghela nafas. Ia pun juga mengambil sebuah kotak kecil itu di dalam sakunya.

"Ini ... " Ivan pun menyerahkan kotak berwarna hijau itu kepada Ludwig. Ludwig pun tanpa bertanya langsung membuka kotak kecil itu.

"Itu Iron Cross milik Gilbert" lanjut Ivan. Ludwig masih terdiam, ia terlihat bingung.

"Gilbert tak sengaja meninggalkannya saat itu" Ivan masih terus melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'saat itu'?" tanya Ludwig sedikit bingung. Ivan terdiam sesaat, jauh dilubuk hatinya ia tak ingin menceritakan ini pada Ludwig.

"Katakan padaku?! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" suara Ludwig mulai tinggi, hampir membuat orang-orang disekitar menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Wajah Ludwig kini berubah menjadi merah padam. Dihadapan Ludwig, kini Ivan tetap berusaha menjaga sikapnya agar tetap tenang.

"Tenang Ludwig. Aku tidak melakukan hal apapun padanya. Ah, tidak juga. Yang penting 'saat itu' aku tidak melakukan hal buruk padanya sama sekali." jelas Ivan .

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" Ludwig mulai tidak senang dengan apa yang Ivan katakan.

"Saat itu ... saat semua orang-orang Jerman Timur ingin menghancurkan tembok berlin, terjadi sedikit ketegangan diantara tentara dan warga sipil" lanjut Ivan "Gilbert yang saat itu tak sabar melihat adiknya, ya ia sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu. Gilbert memang ceroboh, aku sudah melarangnya untuk keluar saat itu. Namun ia tetap nekat. Walau aku sudah menguncinya didalam ruangannya" Ivan berhenti sejenak

"Kau? Kau menguncinya?!" Ludwig terlihat kaget dengan kalimat yang dikeluarkan Ivan.

"Ya, bagaimanapun kau tetap tidak akan suka dengan apa yang aku lakukan kepada kakakmu, walau itu untuk kebaikannya" lanjut Ivan.

"Beraniny ka-?!" sebelum sempat Ludwig, Ivan sudah menimpali kalimatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan kakakmu atas hal ini, bagaimanapun sikapnya itu wajar untuk seorang kakak yang sangat merindukan adiknya. Aku menyarankan dia untuk bertemu denganmu setelah aku bertemu atasanku dan meredam kerusuhan waktu itu" Ivan menghela nafas panjang "Namun diluar dugaan, dia mendobrak pintunya dan pergi keluar. Hah, aku lupa menguncinya saja itu tidak cukup hmm.." kata Ivan sambil tersenyum. Ludwig sebenarnya ingin yang pergi meninggalkan pemuda Rusia dihadapannya ini, sungguh! Namun entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Dan lagipula Ludwig antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang Ivan katakan.

''Percaya atau tidak, aku akan tetap menceritakan semua ini padamu" tukas Ivan, kali ini Ivan benar-benar tak peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan Ludwig. Ludwig kini hanya bisa meredam amarahnya, sambil tetap mendengarkan pemuda rusia dihadapannya menceritakan kejadian bagaimana kakaknya bisa terluka saat itu.

"Aku tau itu juga salahku karena membiarkan dia berkeliaran sendiri saat itu. Setelah kejadian itu, aku berlari mencarinya. Ya, dikerusuhan itu" Ivan terdiam sebentar, mukanya terlihat merasa lesu. Tak lama kemudian iapun melanjutkan ceritanya "Setelah lama kucari, hampir kesetiap sudut aku masih belum menemukannya. Sampai akhirnya aku melihatnya sedang merintih kesakitan. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengannya saat itu, aku berlari mendekat padanya."

"Aku berusaha membantunya bangun dan ...'' kepala Ivan mencoba untuk memutar memori kejadian itu.

*FLASHBACK*

"Gilbert! Gilbert! Ada apa denganmu?" teriak Ivan.

"Tidak ada! Tch... " balas Gilbert sambil dibantu berdiri oleh Ivan.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menung—'' bentak Ivan sebelum akhirnya Gilbert juga membentaknya .

"Lepaskan aku! " teriak Gilbert. Nafas Gilbert terlihat terengah-engah, tubuhnya juga terlihat sangat letih. Ivan kini terdiam terpaku memandang pemuda Jerman dihapannya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantunmu!" kata Gilbert sambil menatap Ivan dengan sinis. Ivan tetap terdiam, kini ia terlihat tertunduk.

"Aku sudah tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kau tidak perlu pedulikan aku!" lanjut Gilbert. Ivan tetap terdiam, dia tidak suka dengan tatapan Gilbert sekarang.

"Aku tau..." tukas Ivan. Gilbert kini terlihat bingung dengan pernyataan Ivan "Aku tau kau akan tetap akan membenciku, walaupun setelah apa yang ku telah perbuat untuk membuatmu merasa nyaman ditempat dingin ini" lanjut Ivan. Suasana tiba-tiba juga menjadi hening, mereka berdua terdiam .

lama mereka terdiam, sampai akhirnya Gilbert merintih kesakitan lagi dan Ivan pun dengan sigap menghampirinya. Namun Gilbert masih tidak ingin Ivan menyentuhnya.

"Jang- ... arrgghhhh" Gilbert meringis kesakitan. Ivan yang kini berada dihapadannya mulai kesal dengan sikap Gilbert.

''Kau ini memang keras kepala!" Ivan pun memapah Gilbert dan membawanya kesebuah rumah disudut jalan tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya. Ivan membuka baju Gilbert, dilihatnya dada Gilbert yang lebam.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu sebenarnya?!" Ivan membentak pada Gilbert. Gilbert hanya terdiam dan mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Kita harus kembali!" kata Ivan

"Tidak!" teriak Gilbert, Ivan benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang dihapadannya

"Aku ingin kembali sekarang, uhuk ... bu-bukan .. uhuk bukan ketempatmu, tapi ketempat adikku disana" kata Gilbert.

"Gil..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh! Aku uhuk ... kumohon!" pinta Gilbert.

"Tapi Gil... kau terluka!"

"Ini hanya lu- uhuk uhuk" Gilbert terus terbatuk

"Gilbert ... " kata Ivan lirih

"Kumohon Ivan ..." pandangan Gilbert lurus menatap mata Ivan kali ini, Ivan merasa hati Ivan luluh setelah memandang mata Gilbert. Ivan tau Gilbert sangat merindukan adiknya, sama seperti dia merindukan kakak dan adiknya yang kini juga mulai berubah.

"Baik, tapi kau harus tunggu disini! Kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri, aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mengantarkanmu kesana dan jangan membantah permintaanku ini! Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi!" kata Ivan, Gilbert pun mau tak mau harus menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah... aku berjanji" balas Gilbert. Ivan pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu ia pun bergegas pergi.

Setelah 15 menit kemudian, sebuah mobil datang ke rumah itu. Ivan keluar dari mobil itu bersama seseorang bawahannya.

"Gilbert? Kau masih disini?" tanya Ivan.

"Ja" balas Gilbert. Ivan pun tersenyum, ia lalu membantu Ivan berdiri dan memapahnya.

"Gilbert .. " Ivan berhenti melangkah, ia lalu berbalik dan memeluk Gilbert untuk terakhir kalinya, ya terakhir kalinya. Karena Ivan tidak akan tau, apakah ia akan bertemu lagi dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini lagi.

"Ivan ..." batin Gilbert, ia yang kaget hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan pemuda Rusia itu memeluk dan mencium bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku... Dan jaga dirimu baik-baik" kata Ivan sambil terus memeluk Gilbert. Setelah lama mereka menikmati waktu perpisahan mereka, akhirnya Gilbert pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Boris akan mengantarmu sampai kesana" ucapnya pada Gilbert "Berhati-hatilah boris, dan jaga dia" ucapnya juga pada bawahannya. Setelah itu, akhirnya mobil itupun melaju meninggalkan Ivan sendiri di depan rumah itu.

Angin berhembus menerpa pemuda Rusia itu, hatinya merasakan rasa sesak yang hebat. Ia akhirnya melepas pemuda Jerman itu, ya melepasnya bebas menuju takdir masa depannya yang mungkin tak akan ia lihat lagi.

"Selamat tinggal, Gilbert" gumamnya sambil menatap pada jalanan yang kini sudah tidak menampakkan mobil yang membawa Gilbert. Ivan pun melangkahkan kakinya berbalik untuk kembali ke markasnya.

*CLING*

Sebuah cahaya kecil terpantul dari pintu rumah kecil itu. Ivan yang penasaran pun menuju ke pantulan cahaya benda itu. Ivan mengambil benda itu

"Iron Cross? ... ahh ini milik Gilbert" gumam Ivan. Ivan tersenyum, setidaknya benda ini akan jadi kenang-kenangan dari Gilbert.

*FLASHBACK END*

"Begitu..." jelas Ivan, tentu saja Ivan tidak menceritakan bahwa ia mencium Gilbert saat itu. Ivan tau bahwa Ludwig mungkin tidak seratus persen percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan. Tapi setidaknya, ia sudah lega, perasaannya sekarang jauh lebih baik.

Ludwig pun kini masih terdiam, pikirannya mulai kemana-mana. Ia pun sampai tak tau harus berkata apa kali ini.

"Baiklah, aku kira sudah cukup yang aku katakan Ludwig." lanjut Ivan.

"Ah ja" balas Ludwig . Ivan pun tersenyum dan berdiri dari kurisnya.

"Ludwig, bisa kau tunggu disini sebentar? Aku ingin membeli sesuatu" tanya Ivan. Ludwig pun hanya mengangguk .

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Ivan kembali, ia kembali sambil membawa sebuah bunga matahari. Tentu saja bunga itu bukan untuk Ludwig, siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk Gilbert.

"Ludwig, tolong berikan benda itu dan bunga ini padanya, da? Dan sampaikan salamku untuk Gilbert" kata Ivan.

"Baiklah. Tunggu, apa kau akan kembali ke Rusia?" tanya Ludwig. Ivan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.  
"Da, sekarang. Haha aku sudah terlalu lama disini, pekerjaanku juga sudah pasti menumpuk disana" jelas Ivan.

"Hmm... baiklah" Ludwig pun berdiri dan mempersilahkan Ivan untuk pergi. Diliatnya Ivan yang memberhentikan sebuah mobil lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Ludwig. Ludwig pun hanya mengangguk kecil. Akhirnya mobil yang dinaiki oleh Ivan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Ludwig menghela nafas panjang "Haahh Bruder, rumit sekali hubunganmu dengannya" batinnya. Ludwig pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sakit.

Mata pemuda albino itu kini terbuka perlahan, iris merah violetnya kini telah terlihat sepenuhnya. Ludwig pun kini sudah berada disampingnya, matanya sumringah melihat kakaknya yang kini telah sadarkan diri.

"Bruder!" teriaknya

"Ludwig ..." balas Gilbert lirih

"Bruder, syukurlah kau sudah sadarkan diri" tangan Ludwig mengusap-usap kening Gilbert " Akan ku panggilkan suster terlebih dahulu ..." lanjutnya

Gilbert hanya mengangguk, ia masih merasa lemah. Dilihatnya meja disamping jendela kamarnya, terdapat bunga matahari dan sebuah kotak kecil

"Ah, apa itu ?" Gilbert bertanya dalam hatinya.

"Tunggu ya, akan ku panggilkan suster!" kata Ludwig sambil berlalu pergi.

Gilbert hanya mengangguk kecil sambil sedikit terbatuk. Diliatnya lagi kotak kecil itu dan bunga matahari itu secara bergantian, lagi-lagi dipikirannya muncul nama Ivan kembali, entah kenapa dia yakin kalau Ivan memang ada di Jerman.

Setelah beberapa menit suster dan dokter pun muncul untuk mengecek kondisi Gilbert.

"Tuhan memberkati Tn. Beilschmidt. Kondisinya sudah berangsur membaik, dalam beberapa hari beliau sudah bisa kembali dirumah namun masih harus banyak beristirahat" jelas sang dokter. Ludwig pun mengerti dan masuk ke kamar kakaknya.

"Apa keadaanmu sudah terasa baikan?"

"Ja, aku sudah merasa membaik" kata Gilbert sambil tersenyum, Gilbert pun lalu menghela nafasnya dan tiba-tiba teringat dengan kotak kecil yang dilihat sebelumnya "Oh ya, Ludwig? Kotak kecil milik siapa itu? Apa itu milikmu?" Ludwig yang ditanyaipun terlihat sedikit kaget namun berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang, kemudian Ludwig mengambil kotak kecil itu untuk kakaknya.

"Ini milikmu, bukalah..."

"Hooo! Apa ini hadiah untukku darimu haha? " Gilbert terkekeh kecil dan terus tersenyum sambil membuka kotak kecil itu. Namun, suasana terasa hening setelah Gilbert membukanya, tak ada senyum lagi diwajahnya. Badan Gilbert terasa membeku, tatapannya termenung melihat benda kecil yang berada didalam kotak itu. Entah kenapa, ingatannya kembali mengingat masa itu, masa dimana dia dan Ivan berpisah waktu itu.

"Bruder?" panggil Ludwig. Gilbert masih terus terdiam "Bruder? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bruder?" Ludwig pun terus memanggilnya sampai akhirnya dia pun mengguncang tubuh kakaknya yang tidak kunjung merespon "Bru-"

"Ah, ja. Ada apa Ludwig?!" kata Gilbert kaget.

"Kau? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa kau terdiam seperti itu tadi?"

"Ahh ja, haha aku baik-baik saja hahah. A-aku ha-hanya teringat sesuatu hehe" Gilbert menjawab pertanyaan Ludwig dengan terbata-bata "O-oh ya, dari mana kau mendapatkan benda ini?" tanya Gilbert pada Ludwig. Ludwig pun hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu.

"Ivan Braginsky" Ludwig langsung menyebutnya dengan jelas.

"Ivan?!'' jawab Gilbert kaget

"Ja, dia memberikannya padaku"

"Apa dia benar-benar di Jerman?"

"Ja"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberita-" Gilbert tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya. Ludwig pun merasa kesal dengan tingkah kakaknya yang selalu bersikap menutup-nutupi itu.

"Teruskan saja kata-katamu, aku sudah tau semuanya"

"Semua?"

"Ja" Gilbert merasa wajahnya memerah sekarang. Gilbert membayangkan apa saja yang telah Ivan ceritakan pada Ludwig, entah kenapa Gilbert takut kalau Ivan menceritakan saat-saat mereka berpisah. Mengingat Ludwig yang tidak begitu suka dengan Ivan, membuat hati Gilbert sedikit gelisah.

"Apa kau tidak marah?"

"Aku marah" Gilbert sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Ludwig "hanya sebentar" terus Ludwig. Gilbert pun lalu menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi apa dia benar-benar ada di Jerman?" tanya Gilbert.

"Ja, tapi dia sudah pulang ke Rusia pagi tadi" balas Ludwig, Gilbert yang pada awalnya terlihat antusias karena sebelumnya memang merasakan kedatangan Ivan menjadi sedikit kecewa mendengar kalau Ivan sudah kembali, namun Gilbert tetaplah Gilbert yang tidak suka menunjukan sisi lemah yang membuatnya menjadi tidak keren.

"Oh jadi dia sudah pulang? Baguslah haha lagi pula untuk apa dia di Jerman lama-lama!" jawab Gilbert dengan angkuhnya.

"Ehkheem ... sebenarnya dia cukup lama di Jerman"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau?"

"Francis yang bilang padaku"

"Hah! Apa?" Gilbert merasa hatinya kecewa berat, kenapa mereka berdua dengan tega tidak memberitahunya mengenai Ivan.

"Bonjouuuuuur" tiba-tiba teriakan kecil menggema dikamar Gilbert. Yap! Teriakan siapa lagi kalau bukan Francis, teman seperjuangan Gilbert. Gilbert yang sudah merindukan Francis pun ikut berteriak namun akhirnya terbatuk.

"Franciiiiiiiii-uhuk!" Francis pun langsung berlari dan Ludwig pun juga langsung mendekat pada Gilbert.

"Ohh ... tenang kawan" kata Francis sambil menepuk-nepuk Gilbert.

"Ahh ... hahahaha aku hanya terbatuk kecil" kekeh Gilbert "Oh ya, dimana Antonio?"

"Dia belum bisa kemari, tapi akhir pekan rencananya dia akan ke Jerman menemuimu" balas Francis

"Oh ya, Francis bisa kau temani dia? Aku ingin keluar sebentar" pinta Ludwig

"Tentu ... " Ludwig pun melangkah keluar dari kamar Gilbert. Dan tinggalah sekarang mereka berdua ,Gilbert dan Francis. Sebenarnya Ludwig sengaja untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, agar mereka berdua dapat berbincang bincang mengenai Ivan.

"Hei..." Francis mencolek Gilbert.

"Apa?" Gilbert pun merasa bingung, Francis mendadak memajukan bibirnya. Lalu matanya pun beralih kepada kotak kecil berwarna hijau yang masih dipegang Gilbert.

"Kau!" bentak Gilbert, Francis mendadak kaget karena Gilbert tiba-tiba meriakinya "Kau! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau dia ada di sini" tanya Gilbert

"Hmm ... bagaimana ya? Aku pikir kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya hehe" kata Francis sambil tersenyum nakal, Gilbert pun saat itu merasa salah bicara. Gilbert pun juga tidak bermaksud ingin tau keberadaan Ivan, lagipula dia memang sudah curiga dengan keberadaannya di Jerman.

"Arrgghh sudahlah ... ceritakan padaku semuanya! Sejak kapan dia Jerman?"

"Oui... baik-baik akan kuceritakan semuanya" Francis pun akhirnya menceritakan mengenai kedatangan Ivan, dan Gilbert pun mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Moscow, Russia ( 1 minggu kemudian )

"Hah ... "

Pemuda Rusia itu kini kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya, setelah badannya lelah karena tugas-tugasnya yang sudah menumpuk. Suasana kala itu sunyi senyap seperti biasa, setelah runtuhnya Uni Soviet dan perginya semua bawahan bahkan kakak dan adiknya. Walaupun kadang adiknya masih sering mengunjunginya, hal itu masih saja membuat sesuatu didalam hatinya tetap tidak bisa terisi.

Ivan kini pun berdiri, berjalan menuju ke arah jendela besar di kamarnya. Pandangannya kosong, pikirannya melayang ke memori-memori masa lalu dengan orang itu.

"Takdir ini memang menyakitkan Gilbert" bisik Ivan "Haha aku merasa ini tidak adil. Tapi... mungkin ini adalah hukuman bagiku setelah apa yang aku perbuat selama ini" Ivan pun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, mau tidak mau dia harus menerima takdir ini, ya menerima takdir yang tidak adil ini.


End file.
